


by the sweetest lips I've never kissed

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, im becoming a soft shipper, im writing too much fluff these days yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: Rookie-Idol Byun Baekhyun has a giant crush on singer/actor Do Kyungsoo and he confesses to it on an IG live. His fans are quick to inform Kyungsoo about it.





	by the sweetest lips I've never kissed

**Author's Note:**

> whats better than a shady fandom embarrassing the shit out of their idol in front of their celebrity crush?
> 
> got my 'gotta confess to my crush' playlist (which honestly consists of 2 songs lmao) and wrote this yo
> 
> title from crushed by rosette
> 
> peace out bitches <3

"' _How was your day?_ '" Baekhyun reads the comment on his phone loudly, "It was nice, I went to Music Bank today. Chanyeol-hyung had his comeback stage so I went to support him."

Baekhyun stays silent for awhile and reads the comments the viewers were leaving.

Byun Baekhyun was a freshly debuted solo idol from SM Entertainment. Even though his debut was rushed and was initially announced to cover up a scandal one of the company's artist, Baekhyun was proud to say that it was fairly good and surprisingly received great response.

Which is the reason why he was doing an instagram live before going to sleep nearly every night. His company advised him to keep close contact with his fans to enlarge his fanbase and it honestly didn't bother Baekhyun that much either. He loved his fans and they were a wonderful company when he was bored.

"' _Who was there?_ ', well I didn't see a lot of people." Baekhyun stops briefly. He ruffles his newly black-dyed hair while he to try and remember which singers or groups he met there, "I've seen 2NE1-sunbaenim and a couple of Girls' Generation-sunbaenim members. Both were really friendly, Sandara Park-sunbae even gave me some chocolates." He giggles at the memory.

Baekhyun sees his manager, that was seated beside his room's window, give him a warning with his stare, as if to tell him to not get too much in depth in this subject.

"Who did we meet too, hyung?" He playfully asks his manager instead and the latter just sighs before exiting the singer's room. Baekhyun laughs loudly.

Suddenly he remembers something, "Oh my god guys, you won't believe who I saw at Music Bank too !" He says excitingly, "I saw Do Kyungsoo-sunbae !"

Baekhyun had been a big fan of Kyungsoo, who debuted four years before Baekhyun did, and it wasn't a secret for his fans. Originally starting as a singer, Kyungsoo was pretty popular but his popularity skyrocketed when he starred in his first drama and since then Baekhyun had been the biggest fan ever.

"I couldn't greet him because he was rushing out but I got way too excited when I saw him." Baekhyun continues with a smile.

"' _Is he handsome?_ ' oh damn, totally ! I don't know how to express it..." The young singer trails off, "When I saw him, I think my heart fluttered a little bit." He confesses before laughing shyly.

"' _You should invite him to eat steak next time you see him._ ' are you crazy?" Baekhyun snorts, "I don't even think I'd be able to introduce myself honestly, Do Kyungsoo-sunbae is way too intimidating !"

Baekhyun silenty reads the comments for a couple of seconds. Most of them were encouraging him to ask Kyungsoo to lunch while telling him that the latter was actually nice.

"I know that sunbae is nice, it's just that...I'm really shy." Baekhyun admits, "I think I'd be way too mesmerized, I'd probably make a total fool of myself infront of him just by hearing his voice and I don't want that."

Baekhyun hears someone knock on his door and he knows it's his manager signaling him that it was time to finish the live and sleep. After multiple farewells, Baekhyun finally turn off the live and lays down on his bed before quickly drifting off to sleep.

•

The next day comes and Baekhyun starts his day with his habitual practice. After an hour and half of non-stop dancing and singing pass, the idol begs his instructor for a brief pause.

"Um." His teacher sighs, "No more than 15 minutes, your comeback is near, we need to practice more."

Baekhyun nods before exiting the room. He decides to go to the company's cafeteria and buy himself a bottle of juice to cool off a little bit.

The workers there greet him with a bright smile and he responds with an equally bright one. 

"You're practicing hard Baekhyun-ah?" One of the chefs asks him and the younger nods.

"My comeback is in two month so I need to memorize the dance perfectly." He replies. The woman seems a little bit worried as she hands him his favorite brand of strawberry juice.

"Don't overwork yourself, you shouldn't be tired on your comeback stage." She tells him and Baekhyun smiles softly.

Before he could reassure the worker, Baekhyun hears an unknown yet familiar voice approaching him, he slowly turns around and his eyes widen at the sight infront of him; Do Kyungsoo along with his manager making their way toward him.

Baekhyun considers hiding until both the men make their way out of the cafeteria but when the black haired boy makes eye contact with the other singer, his feet refuse to move any inch and he horrifyingly sees his manager and his celebrity crush getting closer until they're right infront of him.

"Hi Baekhyun !" His manager happily greets him but the boy doesn't reply as he's openly staring at Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo who's smiling at him with his heart-shaped lips and who's looking at him with his big, wide eyes. Suddenly Baekhyun feels insecure with his attire; completely drenched with sweat and untamed hair certainly sticking in every way.

Baekhyun can literally feel his face flush and by the way Do Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, it's totally showing on his face.

"Hey, could you stay a little bit with Kyungsoo, please?" His manager asks him, clearly not fazed with the young singer's lack of answer, "I have a little emergency with the director Kim." Baekhyun realizes that that was their code for 'I have to go to the toilet' and he horrifyingly also realizes that if he nods, he'd be alone with Do Kyungsoo.

"I-I h-have prac-practi—, H-Hyung !" Baekhyun's manager runs off before the black-haired Boy could finish his sentence and all the latter could do is seen his manager disappear.

"Hello, Baekhyun, I'm Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you." Kyungsoo introduce himself and all Baekhyun thinks is ' _I know who you are Do Kyungsoo, born on the 12th of January in Ilsandong-gu._ '.

His train of thoughts is interrupted by the worker's voice.

"Baekhyun-ah, it'll be ₩3,400 please."

Baekhyun doesn't have the time to actually process the sentence that Do Kyungsoo was already looking for his wallet.

"I'll pay for it." The doe-eyed man smiles and Baekhyun feels his legs transforming like jelly. The older seems to catch that.

"Maybe we should go sit somewhere, hm?" And Baekhyun could never say no to that man.

They slowly make their way toward a nearby table, a rather awkward silence taking over. Baekhyun gulps his juice quietly to avoid any conversation.

"I heard you have a crush on me." Is the first thing Do Kyungsoo says after a couple of minutes pass and Baekhyun chokes.

" _W-What?_ "

"Yeah, your fans told me that yesterday, saying something about you seeing me in Music Bank yesterday and your heart fluttering?" He questions loudly.

' _Those traitors !_ ' Baekhyun snarls. He's so not telling them any secrets anymore.

"Uhh..." He unintelligently replies. He sees Kyungsoo smile softly.

"Now I understand all those furtive glances you've been giving me every time I've seen you." Kyungsoo says while playing with his wallet, "I thought you disliked me since you're close with most of my band members and you've never greeted me once."

Baekhyun eyes widen, "N-No, I w-would—...I'm a f-fan—, I'm j-just really s-shy..."

Kyungsoo laughs, his lips transforming into a heart making the black haired singer's own heart skip a beat or two.

"Don't worry Baekhyun, I was joking." He remarks. "But maybe you'll be fully forgiven if we go to that steak lunch."

Baekhyun feels his face grow redder than it already was for the past five minutes and he gasps loudly. The latter was about to ask him if it was a genuine invite but he's interrupted once again when he hears his manager's voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry it took a little bit longer than I thought." The manager apologizes, "Thanks for keeping Kyungsoo company, Baekhyun. You might want to go back to practice though, Mr. Lee seemed quite angry."

Baekhyun glances at his watch and he gasps when he realizes it has been 20 Minutes since his break, he quickly bows to both Do Kyungsoo and his manager before running.

When he gets home later that day, body itching and hurting him from the intense practice he had, Baekhyun receives a text that makes his breath hitch.

_**From: Unknown Number** _

_Hey, this is Do Kyungsoo. I hope you don't mind me asking your manager for your number haha I just wanted to confirm the steak lunch? We didn't get to finish out conversation back then and I'd love to talk a whole lot to one of my biggest fans ;)_

And maybe Baekhyun might tell his fans more secrets from now on if this was the results.


End file.
